The present invention relates to a micro fluidic device for handling an extremely small volume of fluid, particularly relates to a micro fluidic device suitable for stirring, synthesizing, extracting and condensing the fluid.
A conventional micro fluidic device is disclosed by JP-A-2000-273188. In the device for forming an emulsion as described in this publication, for producing microspheres of constant diameter of tens of micrometers effectively and continuously, a high melting point fat or oil is heated to a temperature not less than the melting point to be liquefied, and the liquid of dispersed phase is pressurized and dispersed into a continuous phase through a plurality of micro-channels to form the emulsion. Subsequently, the continuous phase is removed from the emulsion to collect the microspheres of the high melting point fat or oil.
In the micro device disclosed by this publication, a substrate is arranged between a plate and a cover. Further, a surface of the substrate facing to the plate has a flat terrace including protrusions arranged at constant interval to form the micro channels between the protrusions. The micro channel is formed by wet or dry etching to have, for example, a width of 13.1 μm and a height of 5.7 μm.